Riesgo ocupacional
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Algunas cosas cuesta obtenerlas, pero cuando las consigues, valen la pena. Eso creía Lorcan de su último logro, el cual decidió emplear en su trabajo. Sin embargo, una de las cualidades que normalmente lo hacían desempeñarse bien, podría meterlo en un lío, aunque aún no lo sabía. [Colección "La Copa de la Casa", edición 2017-2018]


_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás es de otras personas, obviamente._

 _El presente texto participa en el Mini Reto de febrero de "La Copa de la Casa 2017–2018", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Personaje seleccionado:**_ _Lorcan Scamander._

 _ **Animal sorteado:**_ _mantis religiosa._

 _ **Extra utilizado:**_ _100 palabras._

* * *

 **Riesgo ocupacional.**

Cuando se transformaba a un tamaño pequeño, Lorcan se maravillaba del mundo.

El trabajo duro había rendido sus frutos, obteniendo hacía poco el registro de animago, lo cual celebró yendo de fiesta al callejón Diagon… y mejor no acordarse de lo que pasó entre Hugo y ese muchacho, gracias. Le daba escalofríos.

Sin embargo, unos días atrás no debía sumirse en sus recuerdos, sino concentrarse en el trabajo. Había encontrado archivos acerca de la construcción del Ministerio y los hechizos empleados en la misma, los cuales no parecían haber sido tocados en siglos. Expuso a sus jefes en el Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales el proyecto de revisar el contenido de dichos archivos y, a regañadientes, se le concedió la autorización.

—Recuerda, Lorcan —había advertido Lysander, antes de iniciar la exploración—, no queremos que te metas a ningún hueco extraño sin avisarnos. Solo ve, observa y en cuanto encuentres algo interesante, regresas para ir los tres juntos.

—Hay que evitar en todo lo posible el puré de bicho —acotó Hugo, sarcástico.

Lorcan entonces accedió, aunque le dedicó una mala mirada a Hugo. Por lo visto, su mejor amigo aún hallaba hilarante su forma animaga.

Al principio, Lorcan no le encontraba la gracia al asunto. ¿Una mantis? ¿De verdad? Sin embargo, criado en una familia como la suya, dejó pronto de lado los aspectos negativos de semejante forma animal y se concentró en los positivos. El tamaño era uno de ellos, por supuesto. Le encantaba descubrir detalles en lo cotidiano que, como mantis, resultaban espectaculares.

Recorriendo aquel pasillo de la segunda planta, con cuidado de no quedar a la vista, Lorcan estaba haciendo memoria sobre una salida de emergencia detallada en los planos originales del Ministerio. Se activaba con toques de varita, pero primero quería comprobar si había algún tipo de seguridad contra animagos, aunque dudaba que los magos de antaño hubieran previsto improbabilidades como esa.

De repente, algo retumbó en su tórax, ensordeciéndolo. Lorcan sacudió la cabeza y luego enfocó sus ojos compuestos en la puerta a su derecha. Muerto de curiosidad, se coló por debajo a la habitación del otro lado.

"Creo que aquí trabaja un funcionario importante", pensó, al ver los reconocimientos colgando de las paredes, aunque desde el suelo, no lograba distinguir el nombre.

Vio que una persona estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, recostada sobre el mismo. Para Lorcan era claro que se estaba tomando un descanso.

"Un momento", se dijo, "¿no acabamos de entrar a trabajar?"

Al acercarse más al escritorio, captó un aroma extraño que le causó náuseas. No era nada que reconociera, pero hizo que saliera corriendo sin pensárselo dos veces. Ya fuera del despacho, continuó con su tarea, tomando nota mentalmente de regresar allí luego, para averiguar qué olía de esa manera.

No se acordó de eso hasta entonces, una semana después, cuando leyó en _El Profeta_ del fallecimiento de un funcionario en su propio despacho y que los aurores investigaban el caso.

¿Hablar o no con los aurores? Ese era el dilema ahora.

–&–

 _Les doy la más cordial bienvenida a mi fic del mes de la Copa. Dudas, comentarios, consejos y demás, por el medio habitual, por favor (un review)._

 _Este mes, el mini reto trataba de animagos, sin contar a los conocidos en el Potterverso y siendo sorteados los animales a emplear de una lista que causó risas y dolores de cabeza por igual. Elegí como personaje a Lorcan porque en mi canon mental, él va a Hufflepuff y ¡es un Scamander! ¿No es genial que en esa familia haya un animago? Aunque la forma que adopta puede que sea curiosa (tuve que leer datos de las mantis para no escribir burradas). Entre eso y que Lorcan parece haberse topado con un misterio (el cual hace referencia a "Iniciando el proceso de justicia", fic que surgió para una edición anterior de la Copa), el chico tiene una vida más que interesante, ¿no?_

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos el mes que viene._


End file.
